Reflection
by PasoFinoLove
Summary: Happy looks in the mirror, but doesn't see herself. What is her reflection trying to tell her?


_This shouldn't have happened. It was so simple. It shouldn't have gone wrong. But of course, everything takes a turn for worse._ Happy was straightening her hair, testing to see if that would distract her from those thoughts. It didn't work. She finished her hair and walked into the bedroom, zipping up her boots and pulling on her black leather jacket. She was wearing the only dress she owned, a knee length, short sleeved black dress that she wore the time she was stood up by him. She refuses to think of his name so she won't dwell on it.

Happy grabbed her truck keys, but turned to look in the mirror. She didn't see what she expected. Instead of seeing the mess that she was, she saw him, staring back at her with loving eyes. Her hand reached forward, hoping to feel his heart, but ended up smudging the glass. A tear fell down her face, and she quickly wiped it away. Happy started to leave the apartment, but something caught her eye. It was his hat. The hat she hated with all her gut, but now meant the world, it was the last piece of him. She grabbed it off the hook and left the apartment.

On her way down the stairwell and into the parking lot, she felt people cast her pitiful looks. Happy jumped in her truck and sat there, staring at nothing in particular. Saying a quick prayer in her mind, she softly laid the hat on the passenger seat next to her. Maybe she would be able to feel his presence that way.

Fifteen long minutes later, Happy parked her truck at the funeral home. Taking his hat from the seat, she slid out of her vehicle and made her way through the parking lot. She watched her boots splash in the puddles. _Quite a day to have this_ , she thought as she looked up at the dreary gray sky. Happy placed his hat on top of her head.

She found her way to the rest of the cyclone, somberly waiting. She stood behind them, but nothing happened. Then she realized the top of the casket was opened, so she stepped forward. She peered inside and had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out. His eyes were closed and had a white linen covering his neck down. Hesitantly, her hand reached down and touched his face, causing her to blink away tears. Her fingers brushed his lips, and more tears slid down her face. She would never be able to kiss those lips ever again. She pulled down the linen and touched his chest, hoping to feel his heart pound. Nothing.

Happy carefully lifted his eyelids, and she looked into his caring eyes that comforted her oh so many times. She couldn't stop herself for what she was about to do. She bended down and pressed a quick, but meaningful kiss to his lips. And she backed away to stand with the team. That was the last time she was able to kiss him.

To her surprise, Walter came over, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and led her over next to Sly. Then the two male geniuses enveloped her in a big hug, practically squishing her. They released. The private service was a blur. It was over before she knew it. When it ended, Happy quickly left. As she made it to the parking lot, it started to rain, hard. Her hair stuck to her neck, but his hat kept her face dress.

That's when she lost it.

She crumpled to the blacktop and let the cries out. She was back to the worthless mess she used to be. She was alone. She let herself grow close to someone, but they were now gone. As she tore herself apart, she heard the pattering of heels coming towards her. "Happy!" she heard Paige call. She crouched down next to Happy and rubbed her back. Then, the pounding of four pairs of feet came running to them. Being Ralph, Cabe, Walt, and Sly. They crouched down too and tried to calm her down. All five of them have been worried about her since the accident, since she wouldn't talk to anyone. A few minutes passed, but nothing changed. Happy was surprised nobody gave up on her.

Then, she felt two familiar hands cup around her face. _"I love you. I always have, I always will,"_ said a familiar voice. Happy jumped up from the ground. "Toby!" she screamed. "Toby!" She looked around frantically. "Toby!" Her five friends glanced at each other, concerned. This would be a long healing process.

Happy ran to her truck and sped away, leaving them behind her. Every time she glanced at a mirror in her truck, she saw him. She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut, but then that could cause her to crash into a tree or something.

When she parked her truck back at the apartment complex, she ran into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, crying her heart out. She glanced in the mirror again and saw him, smiling. Maybe her reflection was telling her he may be gone physically, but that he'll always be in her heart.

"Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it's inscribed on a heart, and there it shall remain forever." -Kelly Clarkson


End file.
